1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple blood sampling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the numbers of persons suffering from various diseases derived from rich dietary patterns and increased stress, for example, diabetes, have been soaring. Trips to the hospital pose a major inconvenience to patients in their daily activity, so as examinations of blood sugar etc. over the course of the regular day become part of the daily routine, the method of sampling blood has come under attention as a large problem. The problem of the pain involved in the blood sampling becomes an even greater problem when it has to be repeated. In particular, this is becoming a further serious problem in the case of insulin-dependent patients, many of whom are small children. Further, in recent years, diseases transmitted through the blood have become social issues. To prevent AIDS, hepatitus, and other especially serious diseases, some sort of device which enables patients themselves to sample their own blood without problem is needed. However, no device has yet been proposed which enables blood to be sampled painlessly and simply.